moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Tattered Banners
The Tattered Banners is a mercenary role-playing guild on Moon Guard with veteran players looking to bolster our ranks with qualified players from any race. However, we are not your typical mercanary guild, we focus on uniting the horde through diplomacy though our methods behind closed doors will not always be the 'moral' way of doing things. We hold small scale RP events rather than large scale as we feel it gives everyone a chance to feel included. Quality over quantity. =History= ---- The slaughter of his banner men and those loyal to him opened his eyes far too late. Dalthin Bloodsorrow now stood with few men to his side. Corpses littered the ground as he was pulled to safety by the few that still held loyalty to him. Everything in that moment changed, his thoughts, his position witin in his own lands. If only he had more to call to his side for this treachery, this... betrayal. After renouncing his title and lands, Dalthin Bloodsorrow went into hiding, but the whispers of political agenda began to reach him. He now understood, this was a part of the weakness within the Horde. He needed a new goal, something to rally behind. He needed to gather those could could share in a vision of a new Horde, one with less treachery and weakness. He needed to unite those that felt the sting of betrayal. And so the Lord of Blood and Blade had fallen from his seat of power... his house shattered... his banners tattered and torn. It was on this day, Tattered Banners was born. ---- Ranks & Divisions •'Company Leader': Guild master. •'Council': Company Leader's personal advisors. (Officer rank by appointment.) •'Champion': Champions are the highest independently attainable rank for the organization, once they have demonstrated that the Brotherhood is their life and only wish to see it reach its goals and increase its prestige. These are the most experienced and battle-hardened soldiers on and off the field, and set an example for the rest of the order. Some champions may even be given the chance to start their own sub-branch in the organization and create specializations for other members to aspire to. (Level cap required.) •'Warden': Long-time members of the organization, the Warden rank is for those that are interested in learning the inner workings of the Brotherhood, and desire to see the organization prosper. There is a trial by fire for those seeking to attain the rank, culminating in an oath that will make them part of the Brotherhood. (Level cap required.) •Veteran: Members who have pushed past the initiation phase. These are the members that have survived a campaign and have proven their worth and reliability. They make the backbone of the organization in their respective specializations. (Level cap required.) •Ambassador: Those who work on behalf of Tattered Banners, keeping communication lines open with the other organizations in the Horde. Only those skilled in the silver tongue are encouraged to take the post, as it is important to have the right representation. •Diplomat: Those outside the organization who wish to keep tabs on our organization are also strongly encouraged. This is for characters wanting to work storylines with us while holding themselves aloof from the fighting force of the Brotherhood, such as Earthen Ring emissaries, Argents, and so on. If you wish an emissary from your guild to be accepted as a Diplomat, please speak with the officer core to set up potential storylines! •Initiate: Recruits who have recently joined up and are willing to test the waters and add their contributions. Recruits have passed certain requirements to join as well as received their formal interview. ---- =Guild Recruitment info & contacts= =• Primary IC / OOC Contacts: '''Dalthin (GM), Keyvara (Officer), Volanaro (Officer)= • '''Joining: '''If you are interested in joining please fill out an application on the guild website and if approved you will be contacted for an IC interview. • '''Guild Activities: The guild partakes in PvP whether it's BGs or arenas, light PvE content through heroics or LFR, rp-pvp, server events, and the occasional D-20. • Focus: RP, RP-PVP, bringing in other races to the guild, and political RP. We are NOT a blood elf guild. • Ideal Recruits: High quality RP and moderate PvP skill/knowledge of their class. Level 50+ and no High elves. • Lore:' '''We care about lore; that being said, we understand that there are characters that "bend the rules," so to speak. We do ask that those who are going to apply to the guild have an understanding of the WoW lore and do follow it as closely as they can. • '''Player Ages': Most of, if not all, of our members are adults, things will be said that aren't always appropriate for the younger ears to hear. That being said, we prefer people who are 18+. 250px-WoWScrnShot 081513 192139.jpg|Through blood and blade the Tattered Banners will rise.|link=http://tatteredbanners.shivtr.com/ dakfG8i.jpg|Lord Dalthin Bloodsorrow WoWScrnShot_082213_070029.jpg|The Summit in Razor Hill WoWScrnShot_082613_093922.jpg|Bloodsorrow and Bloodarrow meet. WoWScrnShot_082613_093936.jpg|Clearing the air, Bloodsorrow and Bloodarrow meet Category:Horde Guilds Category:Mercenary Organizations Category:Horde Military Guilds Category:Organizations